godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zane Akumori
This is a character created by EpikStudios...EpikStudios is not the owner of the following images. Description Zane Akumori has black hair with Blue-ish-Gray eyes, and ironically pale skin...His immortality helps out his young look Biography From birth, Zane has been possessed by the notorious, restless spirit of the first Godzilla. At age 5, both of his parents were killed by a vampire seeking a mistress to control his vampire's power...His mother is under "Serpentine Vampirism" where she is in an eternal sleep and she does'nt need oxygen to survive (he thought she was simply dead, so he had her in an air-tight coffin, while she sleeps in her deep sleep.) When he was 17, he found a friend over the internet, and met her in person...later on encountering the vampire and nearly exacting his revenge...but his friend, Mochia, stopped it.Later on, both Zane and Mochia get married and-one day- Zane finds his inner power. On a dark, stormy night, the mecanichal monstrosity Gigan emerged, controlled by,once again, by the Xiliens...But this time it was to kill and harvest Mochia's pure soul (pure souls contain a rare Xilien element that gives ultimate power to any Xilien that absorbs the element.) Gigan uses his Cluster Beam at first (Note: she is also immortal) but it fails, so Gigan tries to sever her in half...then, in rage, he fires an Atomic Ray Power Due to being possessed by a kaiju, Zane's power is very high...In fact so high, Zane can easily slap away most attacks thrown at him . Here is a comparison of his different Semi- forms, along with his Human form HUMAN: 2,800,000,000 SEMI-GODZILLA:5,600,000,000 SEMI-SUPER GODZILLA:10,000,000,000 SEMI-ULTRA GODZILLA: 999,999,999,999 Zane uses his Kaiju instincts along with master swordsmanship with his sword, the Black Leviathan...A mighty sword that can slice Titanium in half, in combat. Abilities Due to being possessed by Godzilla, Zane has all of his powers, and some more mimiced from other characters of Japanese pop culture ATOMIC RAY: Godzilla's basic power CRIMSON ATOMIC RAY: An upgraded version of the Atomic Ray ATOMIC FIREBALL: An Atomic Ray concentrated into a sphere MYSITC ATTACK: Mimiced from Kid Buu in Dragon Ball Z, but instead of extending his natural body, Zane uses Ki Energy with the Energy Arms being blue. ENERGY ARMS: By using Ki, Zane can get an extension in his arms. He uses these in his version of the Mystic Attack. This technique is said to be hard to master MYSTIC DETONATOR: If an enemy is in the grasp of Zane's Energy Arms, Zane can have the Energy Arms explode on the opponent Z ROCKET: Mimicking the Buu rocket, but instead it's blue instead of pink. It is the only technique that tires him out if used for more than an hour, simply because it makes him too fast. Z BURST: Zane makes an explosion field around him after using the Z Rocket Z METEOR: Combining the Mystic Attack and the Z Rocket, Zane grabs the opponent and rams into them Z ILLUSION: Zane can multiply himself to do powerful techniques. Z MISSLES: Zane's clones use the Z Rocket skill and home in on enemies. Z FIREWORKS: Zane's clones use the Z Burst skill and surround opponents, detonating themselves in the process. Z METEOR SHOWER: Zane's clones use the Z Meteor skill, grabbing enemies and ramming into them. PLANET DESTROYER: Mimicking the Planet Burst technique, but it, again, is blue. He only used it once to destroy Planet X. OMEGA BLASTER: Mimicked from Broly from Dragon Ball Z, Zane's version is although blue, not green. Zane uses it only in despiration. Z HAMMER: Zane grabs the opponent's face and slams them headfirst into the ground. Z SLAM: Using an energy shield, Zane slams into opponents. Weaker than Z Rocket and does'nt tire him out. GENOCIDE BLAST: Mimicked fron Super Buu, Zane can Destroy all human life, yet he decides not to. Zane states that this is the only skill he has that he would not forgive himself if he used it GENOCIDE BOMB: A Genocide Blast that is concentrated into a small sphere then explodes with such a force, that could have a ball slice a human perfectiy in half. MAGIC MATERIALIZATION: Zane used this once to try to compromise with the Xiliens by Zane creating Soulite (Zane's name for the rare Xilien element found in pure souls) VICE SHOUT: Zane's voice is ultra magnified and causes people to go deaf or their heads litterally explode if Zane yells. A barrier also surrounds him while he uses it. SUPERNOVA WAVE: Mimicked from the Super Explosive Wave technique, Zane uses the attack as a "Destructive Shield" GAIA FORCE: Channels from the earth either: Positive energy, which causes who-ever gets hit by the blast is badly injured: or negative energy, which instantly kills nearly any opponent. BLACK SOUL PUNISHER: Mimicking Gogeta from Dragon Ball Z, it is the same but black in color, also instead of simply turning his opponent into gold dust, it turns them into a skeletal form, then turn to ashes. NOVA RAY: only as Super Godzilla or Semi-Super Godzilla, it is the second highest upgrade to the Atomic Ray EXPLOSIVE SHOULDER RAM: Semi-Super Godzilla only. Rams into his opponent with his broadened shoulders, the energy causes an explosion that can knock even the strongest of opponents fly away. ENERGY TAIL: Semi-Super Godzilla only. Channeling energy into his tail, he fires a giant fireball from his tail. SUPERNOVA RAY: Only as Semi-Ultra Godzilla, the Nova Ray has a spherical end and causes a huge explosion when in contact with any solid. GIGA BLAST: Similar to Super Godzilla's Navel Blast, but in a Kamehameha fashion. CRIMSON GIGA BLAST: Same as Giga Blast, but red SEMI-GODZILLA TRANSFORMATION: Transforms into Semi-Godzilla, partially looking like Godzilla, with black, scaled forearms, Godzilla's tail and Dorsal spines. SEMI-SUPER GODZILLA TRANSORMATION: Transforms into Semi-Super Godzilla, now more muscular, with Super Godzilla's enlarged shoulders (but resemble pauldrons in this form) SEMI-ULTRA GODZILLA TRANSFORMATION: Using the Ultra Crown, Semi-Super Godzilla gets a dramatic power boost. in this form, Zane also aquires psychic abilities. SONIC FIREBALL: An upgraded Atomic Fireball that is larger, faster and makes a sonic boom when shot SUPERSONIC FIREBALL:An upgraded Sonic Fireball that is blue, again with a size and speed increase, also blowing anyone in the blast's range away. FINAL OMEGA: A different version of Gigantic Omega in Dragon Ball Heroes, it simply is now dark blue. Trivia As Semi-Godzilla, he has no irises or pupils, such as the Godzilla in GMK.